Accidental Party Crashers
by PGerv214
Summary: College AU. Hanji meets Eren in their Art History class in college, and invites him and all his friends to a party at her friend Petra's place. Shenanigans ensue such as drinking games, wing-man Hanji, spin-the-bottle, and much, much more. Lots of fluff and humor. Rated for smut, and filthy language. Please enjoy! I do not own SnK or any of the characters ( )
1. Introdutions

_Wow, seriously, long time no see… anyways, hi! I know I haven't written anything in a while but this MAY make up for it (at least I think it does). So presenting my newest fic: 'Accidental Party Crashers" It's my first SnK fic, and I'm really excited about it and I hope you all enjoy! _

**Chapter One:**

_**Eren's POV-**_

Whoever invented morning classes must have been evil. After all, mornings are terrible as it is, so whoever said "let's make college students wake up early to go to boring classes after staying up all night doing the hours of homework we assign them," must have been clinically insane or downright demonic.

Sighing, I slumped forward on my desk, tired of pretending I was awake and attentive. It was just some stupid art history class that I really had no interest in, but I needed it for my art major. All the professor ever did was stand in the front of the class and talk about old painters and pieces in a painfully monotone voice. He didn't ask questions, or encourage discussion; he just stood there and talked and _talked_ and _**talked**_.

"Hey you're Eren, right?" Someone suddenly said, startling me out of my blank stare and I realized the lecture was over and everyone was already slowly shuffling out of the classroom. Rubbing my eyes I glanced up and noticed a girl, who must've been an upperclassmen, smiling at me with a guilty look on her face.

She was tall, at least as tall as I am, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her glasses were slightly slanted and her smile widened as she took in my appearance.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were asleep," she giggled, and I could see amusement dancing in her eyes, causing me to blush. Waving my hand a little too drastically, I shook my head at her.

"N-no I wasn't sleeping I… I just kinda spaced out I guess," I offered meekly and I could feel my ears burning. Something flashed in her eyes, and I saw her smirk mischievously before smiling brightly and seating herself next to me.

"Oh good! My name is Hanji," she exclaimed, grinning like the Cheshire cat as she pressed herself closer. "So I hear from a little birdy you work with Sasha and Connie," she whispered under her breath, peaking at me over the rim of her glasses.

I immediately relaxed, all my embarrassment flying out the window as I propped myself up on my elbows and nodded gently. Sasha and Connie were childhood friends of mine. Connie and I knew each other since back when we were in diapers, along with my best friend Armin and my sister, Mikasa. Sasha moved to the neighborhood in second grade and everyone's been inseparable since.

Sasha and Connie actually started dating back in middle school, in seventh grade. No one was surprised really. They were always together anyways; they still are. What actually surprised us was when Sasha announced in eighth grade that she wanted to start growing and selling weed.

The three of us had experimented in smoking before, and we'd be lying if we said we didn't like it, but Sasha was always one to take things to the next level. Of course Connie was on board, and the two of them started a little business. My sister freaked out a bit. She thought they were crazy and it was the stupidest idea ever. Armin had a similar reaction. I, on the other hand, didn't really care. As far as I was concerned it was there business. (And it would make buying weed a lot easier.)

Anyways, Armin and Mikasa got over it, since there's really no convincing Sasha otherwise when she has her mind set. The only other time there was an issue was when Sasha and Connie asked if I'd be interested in working as their middle man towards the end of our freshmen year. They wanted someone else they could trust to help them sell since their "business" was getting bigger. They wanted someone approachable, but tough; someone their customers wouldn't mess with, but wouldn't be afraid to do business with either, so they asked me.

They promised to pay me, but honestly I probably would have done it for them anyways. After all they're two of my best friends and always made sure to give me little "discounts" when I bought for them. I told Sasha all of this but she freaked out saying "what monsters would we be if we made you sell our weed and didn't pay you!"

"What do you need?" I asked quietly and her eyes widened but she grinned cheekily like someone who discovered something amazing.

"Oh! That whole attitude change was really hot! Like, you went from adorable and embarrassed to badass drug dealer in under thirty seconds!" she squealed, albeit quietly. "Anyways, I just need a ten. That lecture was so boring I just need to go relax. I'm assuming you don't have any one you… Is your dorm around here?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it's only like a minute away, we can walk there," I explained while she got up so I could stand and collect my things.

"Ooh you know what?! I have a dutch, why don't we smoke together! It'll be fun and considering how spaced out you were, you probably need to relax too, huh?" she offered shooting me a wink and catching me off guard. It wasn't very often new customers asked to smoke with you, but she seemed nice enough, and if Sasha and Connie sold to her she must be alright.

"Uhh, yeah sure, okay, sounds like fun. I'll match you," I decided, smiling at her while she grinned and raved about how "sweet" I am. We continued to talk the rest of the way to my dorm and I discovered her name is Hanji Zoe, a senior majoring in journalism, who is actually quite popular and considering her bright and forward personality, I'm not surprised.

She admitted she usually goes to Sasha and Connie directly, but after a lecture like that she just wanted to get some as fast as possible and I really didn't blame her.

"So how'd you hear about me?" I asked as I kicked open the door to my room and walked inside. Glancing briefly at Armin's side of the room, I saw my blonde roommate was nowhere to be found. Probably off at class or meeting up with Jean.

"Well I've heard Connie and Sasha talk about you before, and during the lecture I was texting them trying to buy and when they heard what class I was in they said you were there too. I took pictures of the classroom and kept sending them to Sasha until she found you and pointed you out," she explained, laughing while I pulled out the metal lock box I hid in my bottom draw. Taking out one of the ten bags I had dealt out and separated last night, I took the dutch from her and immediately started rolling the blunt while she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"When did you start selling for them anyways?" she asked, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table in front of the couch and pulling her laptop out of her bag and turning on some music. I smiled at the question as I completed the final touches and sat down next to her and grabbed a lighter.

"Sasha, Connie, and I know each other from way back. The three of us actually met back in elementary school and have been friends ever since. It helps that Sasha use to be my neighbor, and Connie's always been around. We first discovered weed in the beginning of seventh grade because of Connie's older cousin, and by eighth grade Sasha decided she wanted to start selling.

"They asked me to be their middleman back towards the end of our freshmen year of high school and we've done it that way since. We didn't get another middleman until the summer after we graduated high school. The three of us, along with my best friend, Armin, and my sister, Mikasa, all decided to go to school here, so Sasha thought it would be best to get someone from the inside.

"Our friend Reiner told us he had a cousin who was going here and was "into that stuff" and that's how we recruited Annie. She's actually in your grade. Short, blonde, kinda scary looking?" I explained, taking two long hits before passing the blunt to Hanji.

"Ooh! Annie Leonhardt?" she asked, taking a rather large hit herself while I nodded. "I know her! Isn't she anti-social for the most part?" she asked taking her second hit and passing it back to me.

"Yup that's her. You'd be surprised, she can be very outgoing sometimes, but she's usually pretty stoned. Sasha and Connie actually give us a cut of the money they make, but Annie doesn't want the money so they give her free weed instead. It's kinda like a commission. As long as she keeps selling, they'll keep giving it to her and surprisingly enough Annie has a lot of customers. It's a nice little set up the four of us have," I mused, smiling.

We kept passing the blunt back and forth, our conversation becoming increasingly more random, until we were both burnt out, slumped against the couch laughing about something ridiculous. I noticed she kept telling stories of her "friend", and every time she'd mention them her eyes would flash mischievously like before and she'd give me this look as if whoever she was telling me about was really important.

"Oh my God, I remember one time we were at a party… well honestly, I don't remember this, my friend told me about it the next day, but anyways we were at a party and everyone was drinking and I guess I drank way too much, and I was smoking and-. Well long story short; I ended up crawling into the dryer with all the warm clothes and sat in there eating a loaf of bread. Apparently he stood there next to the dryer trying to coax me out by promising to have a Disney marathon with me," she cackled and I laughed out loud, my eyes squeezing shut as my head rolled back.

Hanji was sprawled out on one side of the couch, her legs curled over the armrest and her head tilted back so she could see me. I, on the other hand, leaned against my armrest with one leg bent on the couch and the other hanging off the side with my arm draped over the back cushions.

"Oh God, that reminds me of the time-" I started, but the door opened startling us. We both turned to see Armin and Jean standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey. You're back early," I commented lamely, while Hanji grinned at them.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company. We can leave if you want?" Armin offered, but I quickly brushed him off at the same time as Hanji.

"No, don't worry about it. This is Hanji, she's in my art history class. Hanji this is my roommate, Armin, and his boyfriend Jean," I explained, gesturing to each of them respectively. Armin sent her a friendly wave and a smile while Jean nodded.

"Friend? Or customer? Or have you finally decided to try your luck with girls and switch teams?" Jean asked, smirking at me smugly while I shot him a glare and Armin lightly smacked his arm and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off, Horse Face. I'm not going to throw myself at whoever walks by. I have standards," I muttered irritably, but I couldn't help but notice the bright smile that appeared on Hanji's face.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" She suddenly asked looking between the three of us expectantly. Honestly I really had no idea what we were doing. I know we were supposed to go out with our group of friends later, but we had no idea what we were doing yet.

"We don't really know," I shrugged, shooting Armin and amused look. "We were planning something with our friends, but we don't know what yet," I explained, and she squealed; clapping happily.

"Oooh, perfect! My friend Petra is throwing a party at her apartment tonight, you guys should totally come! It would be so much fun!" she exclaimed, swinging herself around so she was sitting up straight.

"Um… I don't know Hanji. We were supposed to go out with a lot of people. Who was coming tonight?" I asked, turning towards Armin who was putting his things away.

"Hmm, well there's you, me, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Annie, Reiner, Bert, and Marco. I'm not missing anyone am I, Jean?" he asked, while Jean simply shook his head 'no'.

"Bring them too!" Hanji suddenly announced, catching us off guard when she stood up and put on her glasses. "The more the merrier! Petra wouldn't mind at all. It's B-Y-O-B, though, so you guys are going to have to handle that part, but I think it'd be really fun!" she grinned, while I shot Armin a hesitate glance.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" I asked timidly, and she shook her head vigorously. "Well, why not? I think it would be fun. What do you think Armin? Jean?" I asked turning to the two who were now seated comfortably on Armin's bed.

"Well if it's really okay, then why not? It'll probably be easier than going to a club, and we won't have to pay outrageous prices for drinks. We can just run to the package store on our way. What do you think Jean?" he asked, curling into his boyfriend's side while Jean shrugged.

"I'm down, there's nothing else to do tonight and there is no way we're squeezing the twelve of us in your dorm again," he stated, while Armin and I cringed, remembering the last time we all got together.

"Then it's settled! You're coming tonight. Ooh I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun! Here's the address," she said, scribbling it down on a napkin she found on the coffee table. "We're heading over there at six so don't be too late or we'll start drinking without you," she nearly sang, winking as she stood up and stretched. "Well I better get going so I can get this homework done, but I'll see you three later!" she cooed, pulling me into a tight hug and sending a friendly wave to Armin and Jean. "It was nice meeting you guys!" and with that, she was out the door, leaving the three of us alone.

"Well, she was-"

"Crazy? Psychotic? A madwoman?" Jean declared, cutting Armin off while the two of us rolled out eyes. I plopped myself down on my bed, leaning against the wall while Armin nudged Jean playfully.

"I was _going_ to say she seemed nice. How long have you known her?" Armin continued, leaning against Jean's arm, while he flicked the TV on.

"I just met her today. She heard about me from Sasha and Connie and asked if I'd like to smoke with her," I explained, while Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Geez the way she acted I would've assumed she's known you for years," he joked, chuckling to himself while I smiled. Jean could be an ass, but he was right. Hanji definitely was a character.

"Well, either way we found something to do tonight. I wasn't lying when I said she seems nice, and I think it'd be a lot of fun to go to that party. I guess we should call everyone and make sure they're okay with that," Armin offered and Jean and I nodded. "Eren you call Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. I'll call Annie, Bert and Reiner. Jean, can you call Ymir, Kirsta, and Marco?" he asked and Jean nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Oh sure, you ask Jean if he could call them, but flat out demand I call Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie. I see how it is," I teased while Armin threw a pillow at me.

"Oh shut up and call your sister."

We spent the next half an hour calling all our friends and making sure they were okay with the evening's plans. Mikasa was a little skeptical, having never met Hanji, but Sasha and Connie apparently knew her well and was all for it, which eased Mikasa's mind a bit. Annie, Bert, and Reiner didn't really care what we did as long as there was alcohol and weed involved, but it helped that Annie and Ymir also knew Hanji, so Krista, Ymir, and Marco all agreed without much thought.

Once it was decided that that's what we were definitely doing, we decided that eight of us would go with Connie in his van, and Jean and the remaining three would take his car there. So once we met up at Connie and Sasha's apartment around six, we all made our way to the address Hanji gave us, stopping once at the package store so Ymir and Annie could go in a buy all the booze we needed (and some, if you ask me.)

Finally, after getting lost a few times, we found the apartment building and took the elevator up to their floor. It wasn't hard to find Petra's apartment, since they were all numbered clearly on the doors, and Hanji had given us the apartment number: eighty-six. It also helped confirm we were in the right place when we heard music and quiet conversation coming from the other side of the door.

"This is it," I announced to the group, glancing back and flashing everyone a smile before knocking on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing a petite, strawberry blond girl with a _very _confused look on her face.

"Hi? Uh…" she started, while Hanji popped up behind her, a bright smile on her face and a beer in her hand.

"Eren! You made it! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," she mused, while the girl turned around, obviously shocked.

"Hanji, you know them?" she asked, looking more and more horrified each second while Hanji just nodded like nothing was the matter. "And… you invited them?" she clarified, narrowing her eyes a bit but Hanji didn't seem fazed.

_"Oh no…" _I thought, letting out a small sigh and running my fingers through my hair. _"There goes our night."_

_**Levi's POV-**_

"We're literally all here… who could that be? We don't have any other friends," I deadpanned, starring at the front door like everyone else. All except for Petra, who was currently walking over to said door, and Hanji who jumped up excitedly the second she heard the knocks.

"What did you do now, Hanji?" I muttered, while she just grinned wickedly at me and followed Petra to the door. Petra hesitantly turned the knob and pulled the door back, revealing a very _large _group of college students.

"Oh what the fuck,"I sighed, cursing Hanji and her big mouth. I quickly took a moment to scan over the group, before focusing on the guy standing in the front talking to Hanji and Petra. _"Definitely haven't seen him before…"_ I thought, my eyes roaming over his tan skin, lean figure, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing a dark green hoodie; unzipped with a black undershirt underneath, an old pair of jeans that were tattered with holes around the hem and knees, but thankfully no stains, and fairly new looking converse. His hair was a darker brown, messy, and on the longer side and contrasted well with his olive skin tone, but both assets made his bluish-green eyes almost sparkle. _"Damn, he's hot…"_

Those beautiful Caribbean eyes were now starring accusingly at Hanji and I realized I hadn't been paying attention.

"Hanji, you can't invite people to other people's apartments without _telling them_," the kid exasperated, running his hands through his hair in a way that made my fingers tingle. "Petra, right? Look I'm really sorry, when she invited us she promised you'd be okay with it," he apologized sheepishly, gazing at her from beneath his eyelashes and _God how did he go from gorgeous to an adorable little shit that quickly?_ This is ridiculous.

Closing my eyes, I lounged back against the couch and slowly clapped my hands together, catching everyone's attention, including the "adorable little shit".

"Congratulations, Hanji, it's only been a half an hour and you already managed to ruin the night. That has to be a new record," I mocked, fixing her with a glare that, as usual, didn't affect her. "I'm leaving," I said bluntly, making Petra pout and Hanji roll her eyes before she came bounding towards me.

"I did this for you, you dork," she whispered in my ear, that stupid smile never leaving her face. I rolled my eyes again, eyeing her skeptically while she chuckled.

"Now what are you going on about?" I muttered back to her, my eyes involuntarily flicking back to the group waiting at the door. "What in God's name made you think I'd want to go to a party with a dozen kids I don't even know?"

"I saw you check him out," she stated, and my eyes involuntarily widened before completely focusing on her profile. "Oooh I just knew you would like him the minute I saw him! So I figured, being your best friend, I'd hand deliver him to you! Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off!" she nearly squealed forcing me to flinch away. I was about to bite back an insult when someone else started talking.

"Alright wait a second! Coming through!" the voice called and I saw a girl with auburn hair that I knew very well push her way to the front of the crowd. "I think we should try it," Sasha suggested, smiling to everyone before looking at Petra. "You all know Connie and I, and some of you know Ymir and Annie, and the four of us can all promise you that everyone here is our closest friends. And we can promise that they are some of the best people you'll ever meet."

"That… and we brought more than enough alcohol, and Connie, Annie, Eren, and I all made sure we brought enough weed to smoke up everyone for the entire night," she murmured, wagging her eyebrows at us before turning back to Petra. "Obviously it's your call Petra. If you want us to leave we'll leave, but I think all of us hanging out together would be epic. So what do you say? Can we stay?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes at her. Petra giggled, before turning around to look at me.

Grinning, she flicked her eyes in the little shits direction before looking back at me and winking. _"She saw too?!_" I groaned inwardly while Hanji cackled in my ear.

"You know what Sasha? I think you're right. The more the merrier, right guys?" she stated while Hanji whooped in delight along with Sasha, Connie, and a football player I recognized named Reiner.

"Tch, fine. Maybe it won't be that bad…" I surrendered, earning another round of cheers from the chorus and a few others, and sent Petra a subtle glance reassuring her I wasn't actually annoyed at all. The group shuffled inside the apartment and Petra quickly locked the door, making a point of locking it.

"Ooh! This is going to be so much fun! I'll introduce everyone! Eren, these are all my friends," she said, turning and gesturing to us. "You met Petra, she lives here obviously. Over here…" she started sliding on her socks over to the other side of the couch while I crossed my arms and leaned back against the armrest.

"This is Auruo. He and Petra are engaged, isn't it precious? Ahh I love them. Anyways he lives here too. Next!" she stated as she side stepped to the right. "This is Gunther, he does not live here. He lives with Erd, who happens to be sitting next to him even though that was totally my spot you arrogant arse," she continued, gesturing to Erd who just winked and blew her a kiss.

"Next to the arrogant arse is Hitch, then Mike, who has a really strong sense of smell and might sniff you… just so you know." I couldn't help but smirk at that. Especially when Mike chose that moment to take a deep breath in through his nose.

"Refreshing."

That earned a few laughs, and some cackling from Hanji, while I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't help but notice, on mistake might I add, that when the little shit laughs he smiles like a dipshit and his cheek turn a little pink, and God dammit it, it's cute and aggravating.

"Alright, alright; next, is Erwin. He gets mistaken as professors a lot…" she said before taking one last step so she was finally next to me. "And Mr. Party Pooper over here is Levi," she finished, throwing her arms around me in a death grip before I could escape.

"Dammit, Hanji, get off of me!" I groaned, glaring at the brunette before flipping her off so she landed on Petra's bean bag pile next to the couch. She giggled, before dragging herself off the pile and sliding towards the door.

"Alright now this side; This-" she started again, wrapping her arm around the little shits waist and pulling him close. "…Is Eren, we have art history together. And he can go from embarrassed, adorable, blushing mess to bad ass dealer in like two seconds," she grinned, while the little shit, _Eren_, blushed and another boy with a two-toned undercut laughed.

"Next to him, uh, Armin…right?" she asked, pointing to a small blond boy who smiled kindly at her and nodded. "He's Eren's roommate. Next to him, and holding hands like adorable little…Gah I love it, is John. John is Armin's boyfriend," she explained while this time Eren laughed.

"It's Jean… actually," the kid corrected, shooting Eren an annoyed look while he just grinned smugly. Armin then shot each of them a dirty look and they both backed down instantly while the girl next to Eren rolled her eyes.

"Ahh sorry, Jean. My bad… Anyways, um, well we all know Sasha and Connie. I mean...We all kinda buy from them… Um, oh over towards the back, the girl with the white hoodie and blonde hair, that's Annie. Oh and the tall girl with brown hair, that's Ymir. Um… I don't know anyone else…" she admitted, while Eren grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish. This is Mikasa," he began, gesturing to the girl next to him with dark, shoulder length hair, a stoic, almost guarded expression, and blue-gray eyes and wearing casual clothes that most of the girls on campus wore. "The blonde girl next to Ymir is her girlfriend, Christa."

"Over there in the polo is Marco, and then Reiner, the blond, and Bert, the guy whose like… seven feet tall," he finished, and Erd raised his beer, yelling that it was time to start the party and everyone began distributing new bottles of beer to each other.

However, I was still hung up on Eren. Sasha had included his name when talking about weed; he must be their other middleman Annie is always talking about. I had to admit Hanji was spot on when she said I would like the kid, though I'd never admit that. But judging by the look on her face right now, she knew damn well she did good this time. Especially when she caught me check him out again.

_"Tonight's gonna be interesting."_

_**Eren's POV-**_

_ "Tonight's definitely going to be interesting,"_ I decided as I was handed a beer before being dragged to the couch by Petra. Mikasa, of course followed me immediately, while Armin, Jean, and Marco started talking with Hanji, Gunther, and Erwin in the kitchen.

Annie, made herself comfortable in the pile of bean bag chairs, a beer in her lap as she rolled a joint, while Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Christa, Hitch, and Erd all hung around her. On the couch with us was Auruo, who was currently talking to Sasha and Connie, and Mike, who was sitting back listening. Then there was _Levi._

He hadn't said much once introductions were made, besides a short "thanks" when Erwin passed him a beer. In fact he was just leaning against the arm rest, casually taking a sip now and then. I couldn't help but notice he had been surprisingly short when he stood up, but that didn't change the fact his arms were obviously toned with muscle. In fact, everything about him seemed muscular.

My eyes involuntarily shifted back to him. He had on a black T-shirt that wasn't too loose, but not skin tight, dark jeans, red boxers, and black work boots. His left arm was covered in tattoos that formed a complicated sleeve, and I found myself really curious about what it looked like up close, and he had dime sized black gauges in both ears. His eyes were an icy blue and guarded, and his hair was nearly black and neatly styled with an undercut.

It wasn't until he blinked that I realized I had been starring and he had been starring right back with an irritated, bored look on his face.

"Ahh… Sorry about that. Guess I spaced out," I apologized weakly, offering him a feeble smile while Hanji turned to look at me and grinned. Just like that she was next to me, smiling while Armin and Jean made their way over.

"You space out a lot, don't you Eren?" she asked, and I immediately blushed again as I weakly attempted to glare at her. "Aww I'm teasing. But I had a great idea. Erd's right, we need to get this party started so I think we all should play a drinking game!"

_Thank you so much for reading! The design for Levi was borrowed from the wonderful and amazing Maroxo on Tumblr. I highly suggest going to his blog, checking out his art, and if you also have a blog, following him. ( maroxo .tumblr ) [just delete the spaces]_


	2. Drinking Games and Dancing Lessons

_Here's chapter two! Thanks so much to everyone who read the first chapter, I really appreciate it and I really hope you enjoy this one as well. Just a reminded, I do not own SnK or any of the characters(: also I'd just love to say Happy Birthday Eren Jaeger! March 30th!_

**Chapter Two: **

"Oh, hell yes!" Connie yelled, pumping his fist in the air and scooting over to make room on the couch, completely forgetting about his conversation with Auruo. "I'm totally up for a drinking game. Everyone scoot over and make room."

"I'm really glad we got rid of the old couch and got this sectional… it's definitely a lot more useful than I thought it would be," Auruo sighed, while Petra grinned, pulling herself into his lap and letting out a curt "ha!"

"I told you it was a good idea. But _no,_ you said it was _stupid,"_ she mocked, before quickly kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Look whose stupid now," she teased, grinning while he rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever," even though he was obviously fighting back a smile.

Annie walked over and squeezed between Mikasa and the armrest before lighting her joint and taking one long drag. She then offered it to Mikasa who stared at it, obviously trying to figure out a way to politely decline. Annie stared at her, raising an eyebrow before smiling gentle and passing it to me instead while Mikasa relaxed and stared at her lap, blushing. I couldn't resist nudging her and wagging my eyebrows, earning a very pointy elbow to the ribs.

Hanji bounced up and down in her seat between me and Auruo and Petra, and Connie and Sasha buried themselves in the corner of the couch lighting two more blunts and passing them around. Next to them was Gunther and Erd, who happily accepted one of the blunts, taking two hits each before passing it to Hitch, who skipped Mike and Erwin and passed it straight to Levi.

Seeing there wasn't enough room on the couch, Armin and Jean grabbed a beanie bag chair and set it up on the floor next to Mikasa and Annie, while Ymir and Christa followed suit, grabbing one for them both to share, and Reiner, Bert, and Marco each grabbed their own. The only one who really didn't move was Levi, who just kept himself propped against the armrest next to Erwin.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Petra asked, while I took my two hits and passed it on to Hanji, who was digging through her bag.

"Well on my way back from Eren's dorm I stopped and bought two decks of cards. We could combine them and play circle of death!" she exclaimed, rummaging through her belongs a few more seconds before finally producing a double pack of playing cards.

"Oh my God, yes. I love that game, and I'm awesome at it," Sasha bragged, grinning evilly while Connie rolled his eyes. Petra and Auruo both shrugged and nodded, along with Gunther, Erd, Hitch, and Erwin and Levi just looked indifferent.

"That's actually a good idea, since there's so many of us," I offered; personally liking the game to begin with, before smiling at Hanji who smiled back and threw her arms around me in a tight hug as she raved about me being cute.

"Wait, what's circle of death?" Marco suddenly asked, looking at Hanji expectantly while Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Bert seemed to relax a little, obviously not knowing the game either. Hanji happily turned to him to explain but Levi interrupted her.

"You'll just confuse them, shitty-glasses. Let Erwin explain, he's better at it and you know it," he stated, and I couldn't help but grin because he was probably right. Hanji pouted briefly before grinning and rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, alright fine," she surrendered, taking out both deck of cards and removing the jokers so she could shuffle them all together. "Go ahead Erwin."

"Alright, so basically, what Hanji is going to do is she is going to spread all the cards out, face down in a circle on the floor. How you play is when it's your turn, you flip a card over and whatever the card is determines what happens.

"This is the only confusing part because you have to remember what each card stands for. If you draw a two, it means you get to pick someone and they have to take a drink. Threes mean you yourself have to drink, and fours mean all girls have to drink. Five is the nose rule, if you draw a five you have to touch your nose before the next five is drawn, and as everyone notices, they have to copy you; last person to notice and do it has to drink.

"Six means all the guys have to drink, and if you draw a seven, everyone has to point towards the sky and the last one to do it has to drink. Draw an eight and you pick someone to take a drink with you, a nine is the rhyming card. When you pick it you have to pick a word and go around the circle coming up with other words that rhyme with it until someone either repeats one that was already said, or just can't think of another.

"If you draw a ten, you pick some kind of category and go around the circle saying things that belong in said category until someone repeats or can't come up with one. For example, you could say candy and everyone would go around saying things like 'Reeses' or 'Skittles'."

"If you flip a jack you get to make up a rule that everyone has to follow; for example you could make it so if you swear you have to drink or something. But on other note, if someone makes a rule, and then another jack is flipped, they can you the new jack to abolish an old rule or add another.

"Queens allow you to pick someone, and each time that person answers a question from you, they have to drink and it lasts until the next queen is drawn. King simply means everyone takes a drink, and finally, an ace means everyone has to down the rest of their drink completely.

"There's shorter ways to remember them all if it helps. Two is you, three is me, four is whores, we didn't come up with any of these names by the way," he added sheepishly while Levi rolled his eyes. "Five is just known as the nose rule, six is dicks, seven is heaven, eight is mate, nine is rhyme, ten is categories, jack is the rule card, queen is question master, king is social, and ace is waterfall, and that's all there is to it," he finished, while Connie grinned.

"Basically it's a game someone made to get a lot of people trashed really fast," he added as Hanji finished setting up all the cards. "You'll catch on fast, don't worry. It's kinda a game you learn best by playing," he explained and a few of us nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the cards are set up. Everyone has something to drink, right?" Hanji asked and when everyone nodded, smiled as she flipped the first card. "Ohh, a king! Perfect! Everyone, cheers!" she beamed, and I grinned, lifting my beer just as everyone else lifted their drinks.

"Cheers!"

_**Levi's POV (1 ½ hours later)-**_

"No. There is _no _way Blorenge is a word. You're drunk," Jean argued, glaring at the blond sitting with him. It was currently Ymir's turn and she flipped a nine, so of course, wanting to make things challenging, she made the word: orange.

It was actually kind of amusing to watch. Armin had been fucking with Jean the entire game, always seizing the opportunity to force Jean to drink. The result, of course, being a blitzed Jean trying desperately to fight back.

"I promise you, Blorenge is the name of a hill in Wales. You know the picture on my desk right? That's Blorenge!" Armin insisted, while Jean groaned and took a swig of his beer, finishing off his eighth bottle.

"Next you're gonna try and tell me there's a word that rhymes with purple," he grumbled, shifting Armin so he could get up and get another beer without the blue-eyed dictionary falling over.

"Actually…-"

"Fucking walked into that one. Just flip my card for me," he called out, slurring slightly. Armin just shook his head and flipped a card only to bark out a laugh, along with almost everyone else. "Oh, God, what happened?" Jean groaned, grabbing his ninth bottle and hurrying back. "Oh you've got to be kidding. A three. You're loving this, aren't you Jaeger?"

My eyes drifted to Annie who was hanging on the armrest, actually looking amused for once as she watched the lovers quarrel. I could tell she was pretty tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as Jean. Next to her, the girl Mikasa was smiling softly at the pair, still pretty pose but I could tell she was a little tipsy since she was a lot more relaxed.

Next to me, Erwin chuckled. He was probably the most sober out of any of us, but a few beers helped him loosen up after just taking a really important criminal law test earlier today. Mike was definitely tipsy, an obvious sign that he liked these brats.

Erd and Gunther had spent the game trying to out drink each other like idiots, so they were just as smashed as Jean, and it turns out Hitch is a lot less talkative when she's drinking. Instead she just grins and watches everyone, and I can't blame her because it's honestly very entertaining.

Sasha was further gone than any of us, and Connie was pretty wasted himself, but was keeping it in line so he could keep an eye on her. Ymir, who is probably just as drunk as me watched the two of them, clearly amused by something, and the pink flush on Christa's cheeks gave away how much the alcohol was actually affecting her.

"What the hell, Sasha? I thought you said you were great at this game. You're completely hammered!" Ymir teased while Sasha giggled and rested her head against Connie's.

"Yeah, I meant I'm great at getting drunk," she said a matter-of-factly. Next to her Petra laughed out loud, and I couldn't help but grin slightly at the fact that Petra had actually let herself get drunk.

Auruo wasn't as shocking. He had always been a bit of a light-weight so it was no surprise to find him grinning and boasting about how he was completely fine he was. However, the dumbass kept slurring his words and biting his tongue, effectively throwing himself under the bus. Hanji also wasn't shocking, since she spent the game trying to keep up with Gunther and Erd.

Reiner was in the same boat, except he knew he was trashed and seemed very happy about it, as well at Bert who was slumped in his bean bag chair with a content smile on his face.

Then there was Eren.

I'm actually surprised. Much like how Armin made a point to target Jean throughout the game, Hanji made a point to target Eren. However, the little shit apparently has a really good alcohol tolerance because he's on his tenth beer and still seems pretty lucid. In fact, he's currently laughing at Jean with a large dopey grin on his face and flushed cheeks.

"Alright, guys, last card," he announced, flipping it for Annie and revealing the last two. "Two. Whose it gonna be, Annie?"

"Hmm, how about Mikasa," she offered, shrugging her shoulders while the girl in question turned and looked at her, raising a brow and smirking slightly before taking a sip of her beer.

"I like that game," Armin mused while Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes. The two of them, as well as Ymir, Christa, Marco, Reiner, and Bert, moved their bean bag chairs back to the pile and settled themselves there, while Eren, Annie, and Connie each carefully rolled a blunt.

Petra got up briefly and turned the music up, allowing it to fill the room again, before returning to her seat next to Auruo while Hanji happily nodded her head to the beat.

"Pass this one down to Levi and everyone over there," Connie explained, passing them one of the finished blunts to pass to me. "Do you need a lighter?" he asked but I simply shook my head and pulled one out from my pocket.

"This one is for us," he explained, taking the joint Eren passed him and gesturing to himself, Gunther, Erd, Hitch, and Mike who always smokes when he's drunk. "And Annie, you've got the rest of them," he finished, flashing her a toothy grin that she returned with a modest smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm made it a fat one," she stated, lighting it and taking two quick, but big, hits. "Do you want to try it?" she asked, offering it to Mikasa who eyed it hesitantly before taking it.

"Ooh you're actually going to smoke? I'm shocked," Eren teased, bumping her shoulder with his but she just glared at him before taking a hit. Immediately, she started coughing and shoved the joint into Eren's awaiting hand while he snickered, and Annie rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand, and hid her grin with the other.

Despite myself, I grinned at the scene before lighting my own joint, taking two quick hits like Annie and passing it to Jean. He nodded in appreciation and took a long hit, but instead of blowing the smoke out, he pressed his lips against Armin's who shot gunned the smoke.

The next few minutes we kept passing the joints around, silently letting the smoke fill our lungs and listening to whatever music came on Petra's Pandora station. Mikasa refused to try smoking any more than that one hit and Eren and Annie just nodded their heads, each sporting identical grins as they tried to stop themselves from laughing again.

Ymir and Christa had the same set up as Armin and Jean, Ymir taking hits off the joint, and Christa shot gunning the smoke. It was actually really relaxing, all of us just sitting around and smoking after enjoying a drinking game. I didn't even notice the song change until Sasha pointed it out.

"Oooh! I love this song! Eren! Remember your birthday? You gotta sing it with me again!" she begged, while he stared at her incredulously and I took a moment to recognize said song as "Die Young" by Kesha.

"No way, that was a one-time thing. I don't even remember the words," he tried to argue while she clapped her hands to the beat and grinned mischievously

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone! So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" she sang, staring at him while Mikasa and Hanji both nudged him playfully.

"We're gonna die young!" Connie joined in, earning a squeal from Sasha while Hanji and Petra laughed. "We're gonna die young!"

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" the two idiots sang together before immediately dancing in their seats when the music picked up. Grinning, they continued their little dance while staring at Eren, silently begging and pushing him with their eyes while he rolled his. "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"

"Young hearts, out our minds, running 'til we outta time. Wild child's lookin' good. Living hard just like we should. Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up. That magic that we got nobody can touch," the little shit started suddenly and both, Sasha and Connie, as well as Petra, Hanji, Ymir, Christa, Armin, Marco, and Hitch, cheered.

The three of them continued singing, dancing awkwardly in their seats, and just like that Hanji and Petra were joining them. It's almost like it was contagious, because it didn't take long for Ymir, Christa, Armin, and Marco to join in too, and even Gunther, Hitch, and Erd. And I couldn't be happier that I was on the armrest and not stuck sitting next to any of the idiots.

Erwin laughed loudly next to me, watching them like I was before turning to me. I didn't have to be his roommate to know he was having a lot of fun.

"I don't think I've seen everyone act like this is a long time. It's nice," he chuckled while I shook my head and took a swig of my beer to keep myself from smirking.

"They're acting like idiots," I deadpanned while he rolled his eyes and shot me a look that said he didn't buy it for a minute. "Alright, fine. They're not bad," I conceded and he grinned before we both turned our attention back to said idiots.

Sasha and Connie were still attempting to dance, while Hanji and Petra leaned against each other and belted the words. Eren had his arm around Mikasa, forcing her to sway with him, while Annie buried her face in her hands to stop herself from laughing.

I couldn't even blame her. I, myself, couldn't even stop myself from smiling at the scene. Erwin was right, it had been a long time since anyone in our group had this much fun, and I had a feeling we'd be seeing a lot more of these brats.

When the song ended, everyone let out a final cheer and I didn't even try to stop myself from applauding the dorks, along with Erwin, Mike, Auruo, and Jean.

"So much for not remembering the words," I teased, smirking at Eren while he blushed, his ears turning red but smiling brightly in return. Hanji of course grinned wickedly at me and winked.

"Man, I'm starving! I'm definitely going to eat some of that food," Sasha stated, literally popping up from her seat while Eren rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"You're always starving," he mocked, and the two of them headed towards the kitchen, Connie and Mikasa following behind them. Feeling Hanji's eyes on me, I sighed and stood from my stop so I could join her on the couch.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically and she giggled, leaning against my shoulder and nodding towards the little shits direction.

"So what do you think? Cute, huh? And don't even try to lie and say you aren't interested because I know you, and he's just your type," she whispered, grinning cheekily.

She was right of course. I was smitten with the brat and I didn't even know anything about him besides the fact he sells weed and knows all the words to Die Young. But at the same time, the only thing stopping me from pursuing the adorable little shit was Mikasa.

Obviously they were close, but I couldn't quite decide if they were romantically involved or not. So far they haven't done anything to suggest they were, but Gunther and Hanji have been dating for two years and theyact like they're frat brothers most of the time. So the question is, would Hanji really try to set me up with a straight kid who has a girlfriend?

Thankfully, before I had to answer her Armin and Jean got up from their spot so they could claim Sasha and Connie's deserted seats while Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bert, and Marco joined the other four in the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you've know each other for a while, huh?" Petra asked, smiling at Armin while he chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and I grew up together. We've known each other since back in elementary school. Besides Connie, we actually all grew up in the same neighborhood," he explained

"Oh, really? That's actually really cool. What made you guys all decide to go to the same college?" Gunther asked, leaning back into the cushions and propping one foot up on the opposite knee.

"Well, it wasn't really planned. It was more out of convenience. Eren is an art major, and this is the closest school to home that offers art as a major at all, and Mikasa is in the same boat since she's a dance major. Sasha's only going to college to make her dad happy, and Connie just decided to follow her so they both could be close to Eren and Mikasa. As far as myself, I want to be a neuroscientist so I have to transfer to a new school when I graduate anyways, so I just decided I might as well start off here so I could be with those four a little longer," he explained, smiling at the group in the kitchen.

"Aww that's so cute! I didn't know Eren's majoring in art, I am too! I'd love to compare work with him sometime," Petra cooed, and I could tell she was going to make him her new favorite underclassman.

Everyone continued to chit-chat back and forth while listening to the music, and I listened carefully to Petra and Armin's conversation, hoping to learn more about Eren. Unfortunately, they were focusing on discussing Armin's major at the moment, but that stopped abruptly when the song "Moves like Jagger" started playing.

"Oh God…" Armin muttered, immediately turning towards the group in the kitchen. The rest of us curiously followed his gaze just in time to see Mikasa and Eren's eyes snap up to meet each other.

"Mikasa, no," Eren pleaded, but she stared him down while wordlessly taking his and her drinks and handing them off to Sasha who seemed just as confused as everyone else. "Ugh fine, might as well," Eren suddenly surrendered and Mikasa actually smiled and followed him to the center of the room.

"What are they doing?" Petra asked while Eren paused the song and pressed the replay button before quickly taking off his hoodie and rejoining Mikasa. Armin just grinned without taking his eyes off them.

"Just watch."

The two smiled at each other, tapping their feet to the music, while Eren mouthed the numbers "five, six, seven, eight" just as the lyrics were about to start.

Without missing a beat, they both broke out into a perfectly choreographed dance. They were in perfect sync, swinging their hips in time with the music, and using their arms and legs as extensions as they moved gracefully around each other.

"Oh my God, I didn't know he could dance," Petra squealed, and Hanji couldn't wipe the dopey smile off her face as we all watched in admiration. After all, they both really _could_ dance. In fact, they both were excellent.

It was surprising alright. Mikasa had come across too stiff to be a dancer, but she seemed like the type of person who could be good at anything. Eren on the other hand was shocking, but it was even more shocking seeing how muscular he actually was.

With each movement, the muscles in his forearms flexed proving despite his leaner frame that he was actually quite fit. Especially when he and Mikasa joined hands and he effortlessly dipped her before pulling her back up, and letting her spin back so they could dance along with the chorus again. I couldn't even stop myself from grinning when they changed it up by grabbing their ankle with one hand, putting the other behind their head and pumping it like nerds in the eighties. I don't know how, but I just knew Eren was responsible for that one.

Sasha and Connie, of course, were loudly cheering them on, clearly full of energy again, but they weren't the only ones. The performance was getting everyone hyped up; myself included, which is a first considering I've never been interested in dancing.

However while watching the two of them, I couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. Maybe they actually were dating. They sure did work well together, so it wouldn't be too much a surprise. I hadn't even realized I was spacing out while watching them, more specifically him, until the song ended, leaving them both out of breath, but giddy as they high fived each other.

The room erupted in cheers and cat-calls as the next song started playing, and Sasha quickly rushed over to the two, dragging Connie along behind her. They easily persuaded to two into dancing with them, and Hanji and Petra followed suit, grabbing Gunther and Auruo and forcing them to dance with them.

Mike and Erwin stayed where they were, watching the group and laughing loudly, while Christa, who was nearly bouncing in her seat, finally dragged Ymir with her to dance. Hitch and Erd were next to join the madness, shamelessly grinding on each other, while Jean stood, and even in his drunken stupor politely offered his hand to Armin who blushed brightly as he accepted it.

I was actually really surprised to see Marco approach Annie and offer her his hand, and even more surprised when she accepted it. However, it made more sense when Marco effortlessly maneuvered her so she was dancing with Mikasa instead.

_"Very sneaky, Freckles," _I mused, catching the little wink he sent Annie before heading over to Armin and Jean to dance with them. That only left Erwin, Mike, Reiner, Bert, and myself still sitting as we watched them all clumsily dance with each other.

"Levi!" Hanji suddenly called, breaking away from everyone to come over to me. "Come on! Let's go dance!" she exclaimed excitedly, reaching for my hand while I pulled away, glaring at her.

"Hell no, Shitty Glasses, there's no way I'm gonna start dancing," I said defiantly, crossing my arms while she pouted. "Pout all you want, it's still a no."

"Oh c'mon, Levi! It'll be fun!" she insisted, another one of her famous grins spreading across her face as she bent forward. "Maybe you can dance with Eren!" she squealed while attempting to whisper, but it's not like anyone else would be able to hear either way.

"Shut the hell up. I don't even know how to dance," I admitted when suddenly I was pulled from my seat a lot faster than I expected.

"You don't know how to dance!?" she practically yelled, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "That won't do! What are you going to do at your wedding reception?!" she scolded, dragging me into the mob and a lot closer to Eren than my liking. "I'll just have to teach you then."

"Alright, just follow my lead!" she said, her words nearly getting lost because of how loud the music was. Thank God the apartment complex was filled with other college students. "You want to move your hips like this," she explained rolling her hips and swinging them back and forth. "You try!"

"Hanji, I don't even know how you fucking did that," I groaned, honestly confused. I tried dancing once before when I was little after I'd seen my parents in the foyer one time, but I was never able to move my hips like my father. Whenever I tried it always ended up being a stiff back and forth motion.

"Oh, alright, let's try a different way…" she decided; biting her lip in concentration before, just like every other time she gets an idea, snapping her fingers. "Oh! I know! Remember when we use to play with hula hoops at my Nana's house? Move your hips like that!" she explained rotating her hips in circles like a dumbass.

"Hanji… no offense, but what the hell are you doing?" Eren suddenly asked, abandoning the dancing circle Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Jean, and Marco created.

"Oh, Eren! Good maybe you can help. Levi doesn't know how to dance so I was trying to teach him. I told him to move his hips like he's using a hula hoop," she stated proudly, while Eren stared at her as if he couldn't decide if she was joking or not.

"Hanji, I'm going to fucking kill you," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose to force down the blush that was burning my ears. Neither of them seemed to hear me though, and Eren shook his head at her.

"For the love of… Hanji, I think you're making things worse," he stated, smiling sheepishly at her before turning to me. "I can teach you how to dance if you want," he offered, flashing me a crooked smile that was adorable.

"Ooh that's a great idea! Eren's a great dancer, I'm sure he can teach you no problem!" Hanji squealed, turning back to the brunet and wishing him a quick good luck before disappearing into the crowd. We both stood awkwardly for a moment before Eren chuckled and offered me another smile.

"So when she says you don't know how to dance, what exactly does she mean?" he asked innocently, before his brow furrowed and he waved his hands in the air in front of him. "Actually, scratch that. Why don't you show me what you do know," he suggested while I sighed irritably.

"Fine, if it'll get her off my ass," I grumbled before shuffling awkwardly to the beat of the music. "See? Lost cause," I stated, while he grinned and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't that bad at all. You just need to move your hips more. Here let me help," he said, and before I could say anything his hands were on my hips, forcing them to sway in time with his own. "See, just keep moving like that," he murmured, and I was glad he was focusing on his hands so he wouldn't see the pink color that I knew was spreading across my face.

"Alright, try without my help now," he instructed, pulling his hands away, causing my movements to stutter and miss a beat. "Relax, just pretend my hands are still there," he suggested, and without his hands distracting me I was actually able to concentrate and move like he said.

"There you go!" he exclaimed, a toothy grin spreading across his face before he bent forward so his mouth was near my ear. "See? You're a natural," he mused, while I scoffed and tried to force down the blush again.

I had to admit though, despite the embarrassment, it was actually a lot of fun to dance with everyone like this. Eren and I continued to dance together, Eren occasionally whispering words of encouragement in my ear, and Hanji and Petra watching from afar as they both danced.

When the song changed again, Hanji immediately started raving about it, and I recognized Lady Marmalade playing through the speakers. Smirking, I allowed myself to get into the music a bit, swinging in rhythm with the song and earning another grin from Eren. However, when the French lyrics played I couldn't help myself.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" I nearly purred, each word rolling off my tongue effortlessly while his eyes to widen and a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"W-what?" he stammered, leaning forward so he could hear me over the music. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" he asked, the blush still burning bright on his skin while I smirked.

"Nothing, just singing along. I'm going to get another beer, do you want one?" I asked coolly, having enough of the dancing anyways now that I got the reaction I wanted out of him. He, on the other hand, continued to stare at me before nodding dumbly.

"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks," he mumbled, smiling slightly while he ran his fingers through his hair. Nodding back, I headed over to the kitchen not even giving a shit about the obvious smirk on my face, or the fact that both Petra and Hanji were probably on their way to harass me about what just happened.


End file.
